


【李昌俊x黄始木】你不信

by Yoshitaro



Category: Forest of Secrets - Fandom, 秘密森林, 비밀의 숲
Genre: M/M, 刘在明, 曹承佑
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:53:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23381248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoshitaro/pseuds/Yoshitaro
Summary: 因为太迟了，所以你不信
Relationships: 李昌俊/黄始木





	【李昌俊x黄始木】你不信

**Author's Note:**

> 意识流，清水

“权力真是可怕的东西啊，居然让你都变得虚伪起来。”

李昌俊说黄始木是阿谀奉承。

黄始木承认自己有些时候会冲动，顾虑不到后果，但是自己总能想到办法善后。比如面对对方的嘲讽，他也迅速发起了攻击。一如既往的咄咄逼人。

他们并没有谁占了上风，对方离开的后，他拿起检察官席的台签又放下，好像在掩饰什么东西。

李昌俊不相信他。

「我为您，树立了一块里程碑。」

这句话在刚才剑拔弩张的气氛里显得虚假又可笑。

就算黄始木不会骗人，以那样针锋相对的立场，真实和信任，也丝毫没有存在的余地。

如果能早一点、换一个场合，就好了。

〓〓

黄始木没想到会走到这一步。

他看着李昌俊越来越靠近废弃建筑的边缘，失措下喊出了“前辈”二字。

“前辈，叫的多好听啊。”

李昌俊不相信他。

只是两个字，只是一个最起码的敬称，李昌俊都不相信，都觉得是奉承。

黄始木感觉喉咙里憋着一痰血，直到警察来了也没能咽下去。

对自己来说，李昌俊一直都是前辈，但是他们每一次的交锋都充满了火药味。所有的尊敬都形同敷衍。

如果能早一点、换一个场合，就好了。

〓〓

黄始木第一次见到李昌俊的时候还是个实习生，而李昌俊是个被下属拥戴的正义沉稳的部长。他们离得不算远，但也绝对不近。至少那时候李昌俊都没看到过黄始木，而黄始木的视线一直没有从对方身上移开。

黄始木有感知障碍，但责任感还是强烈的，初涉检察这个职业，是李昌俊带给他第一次情感波动。

何止是里程碑，何止是前辈，于那时的黄始木来说，对方几乎是自己憧憬的人。

黄始木想快点成熟起来，让前辈能看到自己，说不定哪一天就能很坦然的告诉他自己的仰慕的心情，和下定了的决心和目标。

黄始木觉得，自己还年轻，还有的是时间。

〓〓

不是时间走得太急，是人心变得太快。

但是对自己来说，是太迟了，迟到他还没能说完，迟到他还没能解释。

他希望他相信的，他一个都不信。

fin.

好几年前写的了，重温秘森又想复嗑……


End file.
